Siren's mark
by Ally of Darkness
Summary: Some secrets should never see the light of day... Voldermort never attacked the Potter's, he never got the chance. Circe Lillian Potter was abandoned in an orphanage instead that fateful night. Secrets burn through her very soul, shrouded by shadows and mist...Orion Riddle will stop at nothing to unveil them... This year he's got the perfect opportunity to succeed.
1. Setting the stage

Living as a half-blood in a world full of pureblood supremacy should have been difficult…only for me it was as easy as breathing. While people looked down upon me because of my status, often they never noticed until they heard my name. In any case growing up in an orphanage where I was hated and despised taught me not to care about others feelings. Naturally I persuaded the hat to sort me into Ravenclaw for in ether Slytherin or Gryffindor I would be treated a whole lot worse. I've learnt to hide, survive and adapt not to mention make people pay…. I've got a gift you see, well many in Gryffindor would say it's a curse but really it isn't. If I want someone to feel pain they do, I have no clue what Slytherins would think about it but let's just say only my house knows.

"Circe, Riddle keeps looking at you…" Luna whispered she's one of the only people I trust. Like me Luna's different too, she sees the world in a different light. She's my only friend in a world full of enemies. "Have you let your gift slip?"

"Of course not Luna, why would I?" I murmured. "I'm much too careful to let something so fundamental slip without a reason. I've heard of Riddle's circles and I refuse to join a part of it." I added.

"Any ideas why he's looking at you then?" She asked. Riddle's family was one of the most powerful if not the most powerful in Britain. His father being the minister…. When you attract the attention of a Riddle it is not a good thing in anyway. When the attention is visible that's more dangerous. I have deliberately avoided Riddle for a reason. Slytherin would have brought me closer, Gryffindors are emotional and constantly under suspicion.

"None whatsoever but that doesn't really matter right now does it? It only matters that if the others noticed my authority in Ravenclaw may be challenged which makes me in more danger. If one confronts me then my magic shall immediately lash out in such a manner pain shall be instant and really right not that is not a good thing." I spoke calmly despite the panic burning within, I dread to think what would happen if the dark lord found out.

"Indeed, but what are you going to do about it?" Luna asked softly.

"Watch and wait it out, what else can I do?" I answered in a matter of fact way, sometimes you had to wait till opportunity came to you. This was probably one of those times.

"You could confront Riddle." Luna pointed out.

"It's too much of a risk; he's the dark lord's son after all. As a Potter I cannot be seen near him if something happens. My parentage leaves little to be desired and while I'm respected in Ravenclaw I'm not with any other house. I need to be careful, very careful when it comes to this." I muttered darkly.

"Circe are you going to enter?" Cade Malfoy enquired.

"Enter what Cade?" I asked softly, Cade Malfoy is dangerous but a very good ally. He's deadly, the only reason he isn't in Slytherin like his twin Draco is because Cade tends to observe before choosing who to side with. Cade sees the world in more subtly shall I say…

"The tri-wizard competition… It would be the perfect opportunity to shock the purebloods and show them you're a force to be reckoned with." Cade smirked. "Draco certainly needs to be taken down a couple of pegs as well as my father; we both know your one of the most powerful people in school. Seeing as the dark lord would refuse to let his son to enter, if you don't enter ether then Hogwarts shall lose. That certainly wouldn't be good. Britain would be humiliated and the dark lord would be furious."

"That would certainly have merit." I smirked.

"Circe please I'm begging you! My father as the headmaster might even be killed for his failure to educate the students!" Ahh… so that was his motive.

"Bringing attention to me would not be good for me in anyway… Why should I reveal my magic's strength?" I asked.

"Please Circe!" Cade begged.

"I'll do a deal with you Cade, if I intervene you find out why Riddle keeps looking at me." I smirked, okay so maybe my power was going to be revealed at least I would find out more about Orion Riddle. As the Dark lord's son it would definitely be profitable.

"You want me to infiltrate Riddle's circle?" Cade's eyes widened.

"Indeed." I smirked.

"Why?" Cade asked.

"As the child of the Dark lord seems to be looking at me it might mean he knows something. It is vital I find out what. I also need to find out if I have a spy because if he knows anything I need to know how and control the information he's gaining. As a Malfoy he'll be more inclined to trust you. We both know Riddle would welcome you to his group so very easily." I smirked.

"What if he finds out?" Cade asked fear ever so apparent in his voice.

"He won't. After all Cade he hasn't got any reason to suspect a thing does he?" I smirked darkly. "Besides you asked me for help so it is only fair you help me in return especially as by helping you I'll be setting myself back further. It won't be that difficult of you." Cade looked worried but he couldn't assume I would do something for nothing.

"Are you sure?" Luna asked. "Riddle would punish Cade badly if he finds out." Luna bite her lip drawing fresh blood.

"Indeed I am sure." I glared. "If the dark lord finds out my gifts I doubt he will leave such a power unregulated. I do not want my power bound to serve another but myself. I control my powers and wield them for purposes that I agree with not purposes dictated by another. By entering you know fully well that is a high probability of happening. In such this is nothing. Pain isn't forever and that might not even happen for Cade but if I enter the dark lord is bound to find out!"

"Please just think about what you're asking!" Luna pleaded.

"I have and what I am asking isn't very much compared to what I shall have to endure!" I glared. "So what is it to be?" I asked coldly.

"I'll do it." Cade agreed.

"Thank you." I murmured. "Do not worry, if the worst comes to the worst you can relay some information to riddle but I want to be able to know what is going on with him."

"My brother told me that Riddle's fascinated by you…." Cade murmured my heart seemed to pound in my chest. While I'm no coward I've noticed whoevers caught his eye always ends up worse for wear. Fear seemed to burn through me. Riddle was a Slytherin, the leader of Slytherin. I'm almost certain that they know far more magic then we do. "You let your shield slip last year…he saw your magical core."

"Does he know anything?" I demanded.

"He knows your core is ebony, that you're extremely powerful." Cade murmured.

"Why is he so interested?" I hissed.

"He wants to know why you've hidden your gifts; he knows your hiding something and is intrigued as to why you're hiding. Why someone with a dark powerful core would hide is something he wants to find out. You're a mystery he wants to unravel. With your blood he is even more intrigued with you Circe." Cade murmured.

"What then?" I asked.

"I'm not sure…my brother never told me though I must say he had a dark glint in his eyes when he spoke of this." Cade admitted.

"Riddle has always been obsessed with you…" Luna murmured.

"What?" I hissed.

"He's always noticed the way you rule Ravenclaw despite the way you've hidden it." Luna murmured. "He needed an excuse to investigate you or he would lose favour for it. You are a half-blood after all, showing such interest in a half-blood would be seen as scandalous for him. When you're magical shields subsided for a second it gave him an excuse for it. Seeing as several other Slytherins had noticed as well he had more of a reason."

"More of a reason Luna? So he had other reasons?" I hissed angry.

"He did…he does…" Luna murmured.

"These are?" I glared.

"Well…." She trailed off…

"Well…are you going to continue?" I asked, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Why have you never told me before?"

"I never told you because we both know Riddle wasn't a danger back then." Luna murmured.

"He is now! If you had told me I would have been extra careful to not let my magic slip and allow my shields to fall." I glared.

"It might not have made a difference in the end! If you had been looking at Riddle he would have suspected you knew and you had something to hide! It would have made it far worse for you. He would have stalked you despite the fact that his reputation would have been distorted, which would have only made it more dangerous Circe! Honestly as a seer I know that would have happened. Every occasion when I could have told you I looked ahead and that's what happened." Luna defended herself fiercely.

"Why did you never tell me that I was going to let my magic slip?" I hissed more calmly.

"Circe I never thought they would." I looked into her eyes; yes she was telling the truth.

"They would what?" I shivered, that wasn't the voice of a Ravenclaw… Unlike the Ravenclaws, magic was weaved through his dark voice. It seemed powerful. Knowing my luck this was bound to be Riddle… "Hello Circe, I've heard so much about you but we've never actually met."

Slowly I turned my head. "You flatter me Riddle but I've heard far more about you than you could have ever heard of me."

"I doubt that." Riddle smirked darkly. "Circe you are rather well known shall I say, especially your past. You do know about your parents Circe don't you? While indeed your parents were powerful they were fundamentally light if my father told me correctly, the fact both parents were light and you are dark is positively unheard of. Your magic preference is inherited and as far as my father can remember the Potter's have been light." Ok, that was something I hadn't expected…Riddle had a point…it was unusual.

"Oh but you have forgot my mother's line." I replied casually.

"Oh as far as I knew your mother was a muggle born…" He stated sounding surprised.

"Actually you'll find she was the child of two squibs, one of a light family the other of a dark. Believe me I have researched my family heritage. When you grow up in an orphanage of the muggle world you automatically find yourself longing to learn more about your family bloodline." I smirked slightly, my blood red lips curling into a smile.

"You grew up in an orphanage?" Riddle sounded surprised. "Then you didn't know you were a witch? Your joint top with me in all classes…how is it possible you knew nothing of the wizarding world?" Riddle asked shocked.

"I study Riddle, and I'm also competently intelligent. I am in Ravenclaw for a reason. If I wasn't intelligent I would probably have been sorted into Hufflepuff." I arched an eyebrow. "Why so intrigued Riddle?"

"Call me Orion please Circe." Riddle smiled charmingly. "Indeed I am intrigued, though I must be forced to disagree with you. I doubt you would ever have been sorted into Hufflepuff Circe. Like your namesake you're positively glowing with magic. I'm so intrigued because your magic is so potent, it is so unusual for one of your blood status so be so powerful. Please pardon the stereotype Circe." Riddle- no Orion smiled.

"It is fine; I know that blood status tends to effect magical ability unlike my parents." I replied quite coolly. "Note that I said tends, most muggleborns don't tend to be powerful but sometimes you get certain surprises. Interbreeding, like with dogs, causes a loss of power when it comes to the family line. Due to this sometimes half-bloods can be more powerful that purebloods because they've awakened the previous magic which had been lost in the line due to interbreeding."

"You seem to know a lot about blood purity." Orion noted.

"In the muggleworld I excelled in history and science… these skills come in useful here." I smiled. "While I still have to return to the muggle world adapting isn't that difficult."

"You return to the muggle world? Circe your power is incredible; as is your intelligence surely some pureblood family would be happy to adopt you." Orion seemed shocked, stunned almost. "Your results show that you're powerful, your house shows your no fool. Why are you still living with filthy muggles?" Orion spat with venom. Casually I arched an eyebrow.

"You seem passionate when it comes to muggles…any particular reason?" I asked coolly.

"My father was raised by muggles believe it or not Circe, in an orphanage where he was treated like a freak. Witches and Wizards should not ever be left in the hands of muggles Circe; the two worlds should never be brought together. My father's still got scars." Orion hissed.

"Believe me when I say no pureblood would dare to adopt me." I smirked. That was definitely true; technically in the muggle world I was famous. As a killer they feared me, known for torturing my victims but the wizarding world knows nothing of me. Then I say I'm a murderer I only murder those who are murderers themselves. I befriend them then stab them in the back…quite literally sometimes. "Plus my parents were part of the resistance."

"Yes but you weren't, you never knew them." Orion murmured.

I laughed. "That doesn't matter, after all many say 'the apple never falls far from the tree'. Besides as I'm a half-blood that hardly helps matters." I scoffed. "Anyway, please pardon me if this sounds rude, but what was your purpose for coming over to the Ravenclaw table?"

"Do not worry about coming across as rude Circe." Orion smirked. "Originally I came across here because my father wants me to relay a message to you." My heart rate quickened. "After the assembly he desires to talk to you, your results and progress are extraordinary. My father has got a proposition with you Circe. If you meet me outside the hall I'll take you to his chambers here in the castle."

I paled considerably. "What sort of proposition?" I asked softly.

"You don't need to worry Circe, you'll be perfectly fine. I'm sure my father will have nothing bad at all to say to you, it's a positive thing believe me." Orion smiled, my heart sank. Did the dark lord know anything? In the muggle world I was a name to be feared, but here in wizarding world I'm practically powerless. Seems that the dark lord may have discovered my secrets…which means I've practically lost me freedom. In this world if you're powerful then you have no freedom unless you're at the top. If you're powerful then you're used as a tool and nothing else…it's so stupid. You have no idea how much I value my freedom.

"What sort of proposition?" I asked as coolly as I could without shaking.

"Believe me when I say it shall benefit you Circe…" Somehow I doubt that but in the pureblood world it would be a good thing. Seeing however as I live in the muggle world the connections wouldn't help me in any way. Connections get your far in the wizarding world but not in the muggle world of this time. Maybe in the past it may have affected that world but no longer.

"In the wizarding world maybe but not the muggle." I replied calmly, hiding my imminent stress.

"You certainly know how the Slytherin world works Circe, which is strange even for a Ravenclaw. Most just judge on what Gryffindor say." He murmured.

"Indeed but I've always been different."

"Indeed you have…" Orion's eyes met mine almost cautiously like he was self-conscious of revealing something. How odd… "You think very strategically, almost Slytherin Circe. Normally Ravenclaws only focus on gaining knowledge rather than self-gain."

"You are correct of course, but gaining knowledge does benefit one's self. Ever heard the phrase 'power is knowledge'? I've never been a typical Ravenclaw by any means. In fact the sorting hat said I would suit pretty much any house…" …only not Hufflepuff. If I remember correctly the hat said I'd tear them apart in seconds. "So how would this benefit me? In the muggle world I doubt it would help."

"You are correct of course but I strongly doubt a girl like you would have a fulfilling life in the muggle world. Ravenclaws seek knowledge that is a Ravenclaw trait that applies to all. There is no work that could ever interest you in the muggleworld because anything they are working towards could be done so simply with a wand." Orion pointed out; while he was correct he didn't know the current mission I was working on. I was purging the muggle world of those with the will and means to have the power to destroy the wizarding world. Orion was right when he said that our kind shouldn't mix with muggles…

"You are correct of course but until I turn 17 I'm stuck in the muggle world."

"You won't…" Orion replied smiling slightly, how odd… For the Dark lord's son he doesn't seem so sinister and dark. He seems almost kind towards me like he cares. In truth no one cares about someone like me, I'm practically a hypocrite. The light would call me a monster, not that it isn't justified.

"Why is that?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Well if you agree to my father's proposition then believe me when I say your summers won't be spent in the muggle world Circe. You would have to live in the wizarding world." A dark gleam seemed to cross his face like he favoured the idea, I shivered. Why did Orion Riddle care? While he seems determined to find out my secrets I'm determined to find his. Why was I drawn to him like a moth to a flame…? His aura is just so intoxicating…so alluring… "Personally I think the proposition will intrigue you at the very least Circe."

"What makes you sure?" I asked.

"Believe it or not but we are very similar, you and I. Like a nightingale your magic has the sweetest of lullabies, almost like the call of a Siren. Your magic has always called to me, so sweet and melodic though it was only till you slipped….I found out what was going on… You were hiding your potential, only a true match…." Orion trailed off, how curious. "Trust me when I say this proposition shall befit you greatly should you choose to accept it."


	2. Binding Fate

How odd… Orion Riddle seems so… Normally when talking to a half-blood he treats the as inferior but that wasn't what he had done with me… With me he was charming, elegant yet normally he's dark and threatening. Orion Riddle is a riddle. How could someone be so contrasting with their personalities? Admittedly I was but that was because what I show is purely a mask but with Riddle what he says is always spoke with true conviction. "Circe are you ok?" Luna asked concerned. She's one of the few people who seem to actually care.

"Indeed I am fine." I spoke, flinching at the cold tone my voice had taken.

"You're not fine though are you?" Luna whispered. "Your pale, worried like everything is about to fall to fall to pieces."

"Everything is falling to pieces." I muttered darkly.

"It will work out fine Circe, believe me. Orion wishes nothing bad upon you unlike any other half-blood, muggleborn or blood traitor. He has no ill intentions toward you, none at all." Luna murmured. "Trust me, trust your instincts."

"Right now I don't even know what my instincts are anymore. What should I do Luna? Orion is so unbelievably powerful; he knows so much about me. If he has truly been obsessed about me, and hidden it all these years, then why now? Surely a small surge couldn't have done so much Luna. Surely it couldn't have done so much harm to everything!" I exclaimed, panic bleeding through me.

"Calm down Circe, it'll be fine." Luna hushed.

"Luna you can't be certain, whatever this proposition is….I cannot refuse. The dark lord is someone who will never take a no for an answer. If I want to remain alive and well then I have no choice. Whatever this is it will bind me to a life that I will despise and loath. This time Luna there isn't a card I can pull which could save me this time." Fear quaked within me like fire. I wanted to scream; this time there was no way out.

"This time you don't need saving." Luna murmured. "It won't be that bad."

"I've hidden for a reason, my magical signature is unmistakable. Knowing my luck whatever this is will require my true magical signature to be unearthed. My secret shall be unearthed. Do you know how many enemies I've got?" I hissed.

"Exactly!" Luna smirked.

"How is that a good thing?" I glared.

"No one will argue with the dark lord, and I expect your background will be a plus to the Riddle's. After all I doubt the dark lord has anything against dark magic, or death for that matter. You've saved lives as much as you've stolen them away Circe. You control some of the most powerful killers in the world, even if some are muggle. Believe me the dark lord would only be pleased with your background despite your amount of enemies." Luna murmured.

"It's time isn't it?" I muttered.

"Yes…Circe." Cade spoke quite darkly. "I wonder what Riddle wants you anyway; while he's curious about you I have no idea why. For starters I know apart from your one small slip up you haven't revealed anything to Slytherin house. Circe you were careful, very careful. Hell knows you've been creating a façade since you arrived here."

A small smile met my lips. "Indeed but it obviously wasn't enough for Riddle." I sighed softly knowing that this was probably one of the tipping points of my life.

"Maybe we've got a spy." Cade murmured.

"No, you would have heard about from your brother." I shook my head. "I've just got to accept the fact that my act wasn't as perfect as it should have been and I need to step it up."

"What?" Luna hissed.

"This year I think we should rather come out in the open don't you? Hiding in plain sight sounds perfect." I laughed. "If this is my last year of freedom then I'm going to use it Luna. I'd rather die than be a prisoner, serving the man who is responsible for me being raised in a practical hell. Did you know it was the ministry who sent me to that orphanage? I was sent there so I would be powerless and weak, so I wouldn't grow up powerful enough to threaten the dark lord." I spat.

"From what Riddle had said the dark lord hates the very notion of orphanages, if the dark lord had known he would have stopped it Circe!" Luna exclaimed.

"Of course the dark lord would have known, for any child to be sent into the muggle world the minister would have had to have sanctioned it. Don't be so naïve Luna!" I spat. "OF course the dark lord must have known." My eyes narrowed dangerously. "Why are you so certain this is a good thing Luna?"

"Orion is not his father." Luna pointed out.

"What has Orion got to do with this?" Cade asked pointedly, I nodded. What had he got to do with this?

"This is down to Orion this proposition…" Luna murmured.

"How do you know this?" Cade hissed.

"She's a seer which comes to another question; why didn't you warn me?" I glared. "Why Orion? Why does he care so very much Luna?"

"I cannot answer…"

"Liar!" Cade hissed. I studied Luna slightly. Luna was my best friend, my only proper friend actually. Cade valued power, loyal to those who have an edge. As every Malfoy, Cade was incredibly cunning but unlike the traditional Malfoys Cade's pride wasn't as strong. Like I, Cade tended to keep to the shadows with his nature. Once you had Cade's loyalty he wouldn't betray you. As a Malfoy his family was probably disappointed that Cade hadn't been sorted into Slytherin but actually there's only a fine line between most of the houses (If you don't include Hufflepuff).

"Luna why can't you tell me?" I asked cautiously, as a seer Luna had certain rules that she had to uphold like for instance she couldn't use her gift for her own gain.

"It's Cade's duty to tell you himself when he is ready." Luna shrugged. My eyes narrowed slightly. So this time she wasn't bound by the rules of her station.

"When shall he tell me?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"I cannot say…" Luna murmured.

"Oh, that I do not believe Luna. You know exactly when he shall tell me this top secret information; you just do not desire to speak of it. This indicates alternate paths and one path which dwell heavily upon the future. I know you Luna and you know me. Keep your secret if you so desire Luna but remember that by trying to prevent something, the chances tend to lean towards it happening. While I am no seer, I refuse to bow to anyone not even fate. Just because you're a seer and my friend does not mean I'll let you push me around like filth." I sneered darkly.

"I'm not!" Luna exclaimed.

"Yes you are Luna and there is only a certain amount of this I can take." I glared darkly in my fury, no longer caring about this battle of wills. "It is time to face my future and I shall choose the path I so desire rather than a path which you have set out for me. There is a reason I am feared in the muggle world and believe me if it comes to it I will reveal that side of me."

Gracefully I rose from the bench as soon as the boring speech had finished, refusing to even glance at Luna. Right now, even if I was going to my doom, I intended to leave a decent impression upon the dark lord. The dark lord was someone I loathed. Even if my parents were part of the resistance it was he who put me in that hell hole, an innocent child. Stupid… While I have nothing to do with the resistance I know why the dark lord had killed my parents that night and had left me to rot in the orphanage. It was a prophecy which said I had the power to defeat him. By chucking me in an orphanage he's only fed the flame. By trying to prevent the future in the wrong way you create the future you're trying to prevent.

A strand of my ebony hair trickled onto my face. I looked nothing like a Potter or even an Evans. My mother had raging red hair with sparkling eyes while my father had messy chestnut brown hair with brown eyes. I inherited raven coloured hair with aqua eyes. None of my qualities are from my parents, none at all. I didn't even gain my father's poor eyesight. Sometimes I hate them for opposing the dark lord, sometimes I blame them for my mess of a life…but I never knew them. Who I am to judge them if I never got the chance to know them?

At the orphanage people were afraid, afraid children lash out. They thought I was a monster, that I wasn't human… Turns out that they were along the right lines though technically witches are human too. Even in deep summers when I was forced to work outside my skin never seemed to change; it always stayed as pale as a corpse. Even here I've always been different from anyone else. Gliding softly across the marble floor I glanced around at the grand magnificence of Hogwarts as I wondered whether or not it would have been like this if the Light Lord had won the war.

"Hello again Circe." I shivered slightly at the dark voice of Orion. His dark blood coloured eyes seemed to shift slightly as he watched me. The ancient mahogany doors creaked and groaned slightly as he spoke, almost as if his magic was in tune with that of the ancient castle.

"Riddle…" I bowed my head in acknowledgement of his higher status.

Orion chuckled slightly. "You don't need to acknowledge my supposed higher status Circe; we both know that your status in Ravenclaw is just as high even when it comes to the purebloods. If it wasn't that way you wouldn't associate with Cade Malfoy. Besides we both know you're just as powerful as me, our cores are identical. Call me Orion please Circe." He added again, my mind was whirling; Orion could see cores? That was rare, very rare indeed the trait indicated that Orion was powerful. While cores could show your magical preference it could show other things as well.

"What does mine look like?" I asked softly, almost in awe.

"You don't know how to use your gift? You can do it too, you have the ability Circe." I blinked, how did he know that one day I could do it? Why was he so certain? "Your core is pretty much identical to mine Circe; ebony with strands of silver weaved through it like a quilt. It reminds me of the night sky… It also has threads of green and blue, like the ocean." He sounded almost wishful in his words.

"Our cores are the same? I thought cores tended to be completely unique to the witch or wizard and was never identical to another's." I spoke with curiosity; maybe this was why Riddle seemed so intrigued by me.

"It is not always unique, it's rare certainly to have the same core to another but it is possible. My father and mother's cores are identical as well." Orion smiled softly, almost pleased by my interest with this.

"Why are some cores identical when others are not?" I asked.

"This may seem an odd question but when did you know you could use magic? When did you start to control it Circe? As a child did you ever use it to lash out, cause others pain?" Orion asked softly, staring at me intently. For once I seemed compelled to tell the truth around him. It seemed that this information was somehow important with this. I shifted uncomfortably. "You don't need to worry you know."

"I didn't know it was magic completely at the time, but I realised that certain things happened around me. I started trying to tame it, well if tame is even the right word, but I tried to well…use it for my wishes and intents. Let's just say that in the muggle world I most certainly wasn't someone to mess with. If you're talking about pain then yes I caused it so very easily." I replied.

"My father trained me to be able to fight, as his son I got attacked a lot. Not only did the resistance still desire my death but the Death Eaters were jealous over the wealth I had. No matter what my father did the death eaters were always there and would stop at nothing to gain power. In the end I taught them a lesion they couldn't forget in a hurry, which was when I began to gain their respects." I blinked; why did he reveal his secrets to me as if they were nothing?

"Why tell me your secrets?" I asked softly.

"Let's just say I trust you Circe, there is something about you that makes me want to trust you." Orion smiled softly. "Any way cores which are identical are because when they train their magic they train them in the same way and for similar reasons. The base colour of your core represents your magical preference and the way it is weaved represents different things. Well when the cores form in similar ways at the same time…. Well it's more complicated than that but it creates a bond between the two. For one it means they would be excellent fighting partners."

"Does the core give away a person's personality?" I asked softly.

"Yes, the colours are also related to the way you're sorted in a sense. Yellow means you have more of a Hufflepuff personality and so on. That's how the colours had been chosen with the houses. The type of thread also indicates a lot as well as does the way it's been weaved…" Orion trailed off.

"It does sound fascinating." I offered a small smile to Orion, which he returned more boldly.

"It is… I could teach you if you would like." Orion grinned; for once happiness seemed to shine within his eyes like he really wanted to. "My Mother taught me when I was little, but my father never really had the patience for such a thing. My father had more patience when it comes to magic then my mother though."

"I'd love too." I grinned. "How do you know I had the ability?" I asked.

"The silver thread running through indicates the gift and seeing as it is so prominent it indicates you'll probably have a strong talent for it." Orion smiled. "We'd better hurry to see my father, he's probably getting impatient."

I nodded and allowed Orion to lead me through the winding corridors of the school. Certain areas were restricted ether because of blood status or your house. The temperature seemed to get colder as we headed further down the spiralling steps of the dungeons. This area restricted to pureblood Slytherins only. The dungeons, while dark, were laden with the finest rugs and portraits. Candles floated delicately.

"Lady Ada…" A portrait smiled darkly, my blood ran cold.

"Lady Ravenclaw." I murmured, Lady Ravenclaw knew who I was in the muggleworld…she'd just revealed it in front of the dark lord's son. My heart raced slightly. Maybe Orion hadn't heard of the allusive Lady Ada… Knowing my luck he probably had. Ada was my name in the muggle world I guess you could say, plus was the name of the dark squib family that I am descended from.

"What are you doing down here? While you most certainly deserve to be sorted into that noble house, we both know for a fact you were sorted into my house. You are one of my prize pupils; don't tell me you have been resorted." I couldn't help but smile slightly; Lady Ravenclaw was almost like a mother to those Ravenclaws that she believed was worthy to have been sorted in her house.

"Lady Ravenclaw may I enquire to why you called her Lady Ada?" Orion asked puzzlement clear in his voice.

"Why Circe is a descendent of the Ada line like you are of the Slytherin one young man." Lady Ravenclaw tutted. "Surly you've heard how prominent the line was before they almost died out, Circe here is the sole surviving heir of the family."

"Forgive me but the most famous Ada is lose in the muggle world, there is another heir." Orion denied sounding puzzled. Oh…that's why. "Lady Ada is famous for killing muggles, almost like a black widow in some respects. She charms then she kills. She is famous for using a dagger and plunging it into her victim's heart." He sounded almost wistful at the idea.

Lady Ravenclaw winked at me. "I have heard of this other descendent but believe me when I say that Circe here is the sole surviving descendent."

"We need to hurry don't we?" I murmured softly to Orion.

"You are right Circe." Orion continued to lead me through the dungeons. As soon as we were out of ear shot Orion whispered to me. "Why not reveal the fact you're the Ada heir? You would probably have more respect from the Slytherin if you revealed your heritage."

"I don't want respect for my heritage but my own merit." I lied, whether or not he noticed my lie or not I wasn't sure.

"I don't blame you…" Orion muttered. "I wish my father wasn't so important because people tend to see me as a young version of him and not myself." He appeared to 'empathise' but it could just be fake. Most things in my life seemed to be fake. We came to a huge grand door, far grander and intricate than the one to the great hall… "We're here…" Casually Orion knocked the door. "Father it's Circe and I." Orion called.

"Come in." How strange…. I had thought this would be a lot more formal whether Orion was here or not.

Orion pushed the magnificent doors open. You could tell this area was reserved for the Slytherin family; even the fireplace had been decorated with serpents. Most of the wood was mahogany and the fabrics were of good quality. Velvet emerald furniture seemed to be favoured... Luminous green light seemed to trickle from the ceiling… That's because the dungeons are under the black lake. "Father this is Circe." The dark lord turned to face me, I shivered unsure of how to act. In the end I kneelt bowing my head.

"No need to kneel Miss Potter." The dark lord chuckled. He looked so very similar to Orion, the resemblance was uncanny unlike the resemblance I had to my parents.

"Father Circe is the Ada heir…" Orion murmured I grimaced slightly as I stood.

"I'd thought the line had died out two or so generations ago." The dark lord muttered. "Where did you find this out? Admittedly, no offence to Miss Potter, she resembles the Ada line greatly and not that of her parents but I am certain no Ada ever married into the Potter line. Where did you gain this information?" Wait; I look like an Ada? So is that where I inherited my traits? How strange that not only did I inherit their dark magic trait but their looks and appearances….

"Lady Ravenclaw father, her portrait revealed that on the way here." Orion replied. "You know that the Ada's were her descendants so of course she of all people would be correct with this…" My eyes widened slightly; Ravenclaw? I was a descendant of Lady Ravenclaw?

"Indeed she would know…" The dark lord muttered. "Why hide your heritage? Do not lie girl, I will be able to tell. While my son may not be equip to sense lies I most certainly am." My heart pounded. "Why not reveal you're a descendant of Ravenclaw?" Internally I sighed, thank goodness! Well this one I can answer without revealing anything.

"I never knew I was Lady Ravenclaw's descendant." I answered honestly.

"Has Orion told you about the proposition Miss Ada?" The dark lord asked with a cool smirk.

"No my lord." I murmured, figuring that it's better to show too much respect than too little when it came to the dark lord.

"Well Miss Ada have you heard of the Death Eaters?" The Death Eaters were pretty much the law enforcers though most (including me) would say they're brutes who love torturing innocents.

"Indeed I have my lord." I nodded, wondering where this was going… The dark lord wouldn't risk someone like me joining them. After all my parents are parts of the resistance and are still alive and fighting. Family loyalty matters to most people, not me, but most people. If my treacherous family contacted me then it was plausible I would reveal all their secrets.

"Well some are partaking in an important project which could help protect the security at the ministry. While that is happening we are short of competent people within the ministry. We both know you are incredibly powerful and definitely competent. We both know your magic is so potent that when you release it, it suffocates the core of anyone or anything you focus on. It is more effective than using crucio for certain." The dark lord smirked, I shivered.

He knew… He knew what I could do… so what did he want me to do? "I told you our cores are identical…" Orion smiled. "I have the same effect." Oh so that's how the dark lord knew…I guess it makes some sort of twisted sense.

"Seeing as some of my most deadly Death Eaters are working on this project I would like to ask you if you and Orion could assist me with certain things… The resistance is strengthening and right now the Death Eaters are working on trying to bring them down, when they catch wind of their bases they raid them. However because of lack of available Death Eaters right now that has proven problematic. Here is my proposition; if you are willing to participate during these raids my wife will give you private tutoring in using Necromancy." My eyes widened; Necromancy was one of the rarest braches of magic! It's practically impossible to get a tutor or even find a book to teach you!

"It will however mean that you will need to spend your holidays in Slytherin manner due to the fact if there is an unplanned raid we will need to be able to get you immediately. You will of course be well accommodated and looked after, we will have to take you in as our ward." A soft voice murmured I turned to see an elegant women standing in the doorway. Like the other two Riddle's her skin was pale but her hair was blond.

"Mother this is Circe…." Orion murmured.

"That I had guessed." The women let out a melodious laugh, I felt somewhat uncomfortable around the happy family.

"Sadly you won't be able to stay with the pureblood family you currently live with." The Dark lord murmured apologetically.

"Father Circe doesn't live with a pureblood family." Orion seemed confused.

"What? Where are you living?" The dark lord seemed slightly angry.

"St Coles Orphanage my lord." Didn't he know? Surely he of all people should know. My blue iris's widened slightly, maybe the dark lord knew- of course he knew! He must have known its law. The ministry of magic put me in that living hell and for that they must have had permission from the minster but what if it was done behind his back? No that just sounds stupid, why go to so much trouble to assure the Potter's child was placed in a filthy orphanage?

At the name the dark lord almost seemed to have a double take. "How did you end up in a muggle orphanage?" His voice seemed almost like he pitied me. "How did you end up in that orphanage? I thought it would have shut down by now…" He trailed off.

"My lord it was cleared with the ministry of magic when they found out that was the place my parents had originally dumped me when they fled." Venom showed clearly through my voice when I spoke of my parents. I hated them.

"The ministry? For that they would have had to have had my permission … Estelle please contact the ministry and launch an investigation as to who suggested it and if my signature had been faked." The dark lord sounded angry but not at me.

"Of course." Estelle nodded as she stepped into the fireplace taking a handful of dust. "Ministry of magic." She twirled disappearing in emerald flames. Her hair seemed to gleam with the ambers of the fire.

"How did you find out about the wizarding world?" Voldermort asked, well more like demanded.

"The letter." I half-lied. Actually I'd found out earlier, a whole lot earlier but that's another can of worms. Technically I never stepped foot into the wizarding world until the letter.

"You're lying." Voldermort hissed. "Tell me the truth Miss Ada, how did you find out?"

"A diary…" I stepped back nervous.

"What do you mean?" Voldermort asked.

"Another boy who had lived in the orphanage before me left a nameless diary behind." I answered. I didn't mention the fact that the boy gave me certain ideas about power and proved things I'd been thinking for a while. I didn't mention the fact that from the Diary I began to control my own powers and became a killer in the muggle world. That would be too much information. "He was a wizard, found out when an Albus Dumbledore came into the orphanage a long time before the war had begun. I checked the dates."

It was then I remembered Orion had told me that his father had been raised in an orphanage… What if he had been the mysterious boy? "Well Miss Ada do you agree to the proposition?" The dark lord asked.

"Yes…" I knew then that that the mere word would seal my fate…

**A.N: how was this chapter? I hope it was ok and wasn't much of a let-down! PLEASE review, I love any feedback whether it is critical or not. Please review! **


	3. Past, present and future

Memories have such power, it is your very memory which shapes who you are and become. If not for your past you would have no future. Down the twisting roads of my past are things no normal witch would ever desire to process. Even I fit into that normal category when it comes to this. Without strength an animal needs cunning to rise to defeat it's foe. In a brutal world where you've seen someone die you seek revenge. James (Jamie) Whitehall died, the only boy who made me care for anything, something inside me snapped... If not for him I'd be a complete psychopath and probably insane. You see Jamie was almost like a brother to me, my own sweet little brother. When he died I swore I'd make the world fall.

_The rain fell, lightning crashed as I gazed darkly out of the window. Droplets trickled down the window pane as I sat on the ledge. Laughter cut through me, anger raged within. How dare they laugh! A little boy was stabbed and all they could do was laugh as if it was some big joke. It so easily could have been them, I wish it was them! I should stop… rage won't solve anything. At least he never died in their arms…if he did maybe they wouldn't be laughing. If he did then maybe pain wouldn't be pounding through my veins along with blood!_

_Envy burned through me like a knife as laughter echoed through the halls. I edged closer to the door to hear what they were laughing about. "Can you believe the look on his face when I killed him?" Maxwell cackled, anger flashed through my eyes._

_"__It was hilarious." His girlfriend laughed. "What about Potter? We disposed of the boy for a reason you aren't any closer to succeeding than you were before. You were lucky; you know Potter would have easily have stopped you Max. If she finds out…"_

_"__She won't we were too careful." Max smirked._

_"__She's a freak of nature Max! She does the impossible how do you know she won't find out?" Delilah hissed._

_"__Trust me Delilah she won't have the chance to find out." I couldn't help but sneer at his words, confidence would prove to be his downfall. I would seek revenge, a revenge so twisted I doubt I'd ever be considered humane again. Somehow I couldn't bring myself to care anymore. Someday I'll carve a name for myself, a name so feared- I'm getting ahead of myself right now. Revenge… That's what matters now._

_"__Why are you so sure?" Delilah murmured worry seeping through her voice. 'Good' I thought viciously. They have no idea who they are messing with. Whatever it is I do I'm going to learn to harness it, I don't care how. "Potter cannot be predicted. How many times have we learnt that to our downfall?"_

_"__Trust me, she'll never know." Max scoffed._

_"__She'll be determined to find out who killed him Max, you know her. Jamie was the only person who she actually cared about, knowing her she'll be plotting revenge and that means she needs to know who to seek revenge upon. Once she wants to do something it's almost certain it'll occur." Delilah shivered slightly. She was right surprisingly. Normally Delilah was incredibly stupid._

_"__She won't have any evidence." Max replied unconcerned. _

_"__I doubt that would matter to her. She never leaves evidence ether so no one could legally prosecute her which means she could do anything. It wouldn't just be stupid, whatever it is it would leave lasting scars at the very least." Worry was seeped through Delilah's voice. I moved away from the door, uncaring of whatever else they could say as anger seeped through my heart. How dare they! For this they deserve death, painful death- well technically they deserve a fate worse than death._

_Is there even such a thing? I wish there was but somehow I doubt it. No one in this hell hole ever got the chance to even be a kid though technically this is a supposed 'children's' home. Here your forced to grow up before your time, you need to grow up quickly to even stand a chance of survival. There are kids who are just mature but there are others, like Max and I, who are most certainly on the extreme side. Both of us have got on the wrong side of the law and lived to tell the tale, not that ether of us have ever killed anyone….but that was before Jamie wasn't it?_

_I swear by all that's unholy that Jamie shall be avenged and his killer shall die, experiencing far worse than Jamie ever did. No I wasn't going to make it 'even', I was going to make it a whole lot worse for him. I glanced around my cell or rather room. Miss Cole learnt early not to mix me with others. I'm one of the few here with my own room, Max has one to. We both don't mix with others well. No one of us is going to die by the others hand._

_He has gone too far, far too far._

_"__Potter Miss Cole wants you!" Ivy spat, hammering against the door, I winced slightly. What had I supposedly done now? Technically I've done nothing wrong, no evidence I have. While I have just decided to revenge Jamie's death, no one knows that. _

_I rolled my eyes. "Why?" I hissed, storming towards the oak door._

_"__How should I know?" While I couldn't see her face I betted anything she was sneering. "Bet your in for it this time Potter."_

_"__Then technically you have an idea. Honestly Ivy are-" Pain cascaded up my mussels. I hurtled towards the floor. I winced. Damn it! Well on the bright side I didn't lose my dignity. My eyes scanned the floor, furiously searching for the object which had tripped me up. My eyes narrowed slightly as I saw a floorboard was raised above the others. How odd…. "Are you completely brain dead?" I completed before she came to investigate._

_"__You're the freak around here!" _

_"__Yeah…yeah…" I muttered uninterested. "Tell Miss Cole that I cannot be bothered right now and have a splitting head ache." I hissed, well that at least was true… My hand fumbled towards the floorboard and I tried carefully to move it. To my surprise it came free quite easily, it's a wonder I hadn't noticed it before…._

_My eyes widened, underneath the floorboard was a notebook… it was an ebony leather bound notebook. 'Property of Tom Marvolo Riddle'… How odd… I'd heard that name before, wasn't that another boy who had lived here? Brilliant. Of course he lived here! Sometimes I can be so stupid. If he hadn't lived here his notebook would have no reason to be here ether. The name though… I think that was the name of the last 'freakish boy' which Miss Cole's grandmother had spoken of…. I'm not a freak, I'm just…unique…maybe this boy was too…_

I guess that's how I entered the crime world. It feels like aeons ago since then, since I had a little brother. Even now I still remember the blood which had flowed from his wound. That's my darkest secret, the secret I will never let another soul know. That was the time when I was humane I guess you could say…that was when I had a heart which wasn't frozen in selfishness.

"Hey Circe…" Riddle entered looking as perfect as ever, that annoyed me in some ways. Stupid, brooding in memories of my blackened past. Scorched in fire and ashes, my past should be left untouched by everyone, including me. That was a chapter in my life I sealed up a long time ago, I don't know why I unlocked it again. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I lied.

"Circe why suppress you magic?" Riddle asked softly. "I know you do because I do too, our ability is very…. Why do you repress your true nature? We both know that my nature is repressed slightly and Hogwarts has no clue what I am truly like but you….you hide it completely. Malfoy and the other Slytherins despise you but because of your allies in Ravenclaw they don't dare act on their hatred." Riddle murmured.

"I suppress them because I cannot allow any muggleborn realise who I am." I replied. "Believe me; you do not want to know why that is. I most certainly do not desire for any to realise who I am." I rolled my eyes.

"You're the Ada heir, an heir of one of the founders, that is so simple yet will guarantee their respect. The Ada's were one of the most prominent dark families. We both know I am Slytherin's heir Circe so in such I have a respect from my house. You have earned your house's respect through power. You need to earn my house's respect too." Riddle warned.

"Why?" I asked softly. "Surely it doesn't matter. Forgive me but why do you care so greatly?"

Riddle chuckled softly. "I told you about cores earlier did I not?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Well people with identical cores are formidable side to side in battle. I'm going to be honest with you; the resistance is growing. A battle shall birth eventually and when that time comes I want you to be able to fight by my side." Riddle answered.

"So the power together helps to channel the magic." I worked out quickly. "Surely however having me on your side could be seen as a liability. I doubt the dark lord of all people would have the chance. As a Potter what guarantees that I wouldn't side with the light?" I asked softly. "Your preparing for an imminent battle, one which hasn't even begun. Risks aren't something you should be all too willing to take."

"You have muggles." Riddle smirked. "You've also got a dark core. By saying you are a liability you have just showed me you aren't. What's the saying 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer'? Technically by making you his ward the dark lord can keep an eye on you." Riddle smirked all too happy for my liking.

"While that is true why?" I asked softly.

"Well Circe I guess you could say that is rather down to me." He smirked. "You could say that you intrigue me, you intrigue me in ways no one else has ever done. Many Slytherin crave my attention but none of them truly know me, nor are they a force to be reckoned with…but you… Your powerful and deadly, very dangerous indeed. What I want to know is why…and what you are truly hiding from me."

"Oh… so you admit I'm dangerous?" I arched an eyebrow, my blood red lips curling into a vicious smirk.

"Anyone intelligent can work out that much…just a shame most aren't. Well they know not to trust you when it comes to Slytherins but not quite for the right reasons sweet Circe. Do you want me to be honest?" Orion asked I knew right now he was actually letting down his mask further than it would normally fall.

"Well if you tell me all the answers the thrill has disappeared." I replied.

"That is too true though in honesty many would disagree." Orion grinned. "I must however agree with you. I hadn't been intending to give you all the answers."

"I know. You would be a fool to give away you secrets before the chase has even begun." My eyes glimmered slightly. "I'm all too familiar with a hunt Riddle; I myself have been on them countless occasions. The thrill is most certainly the chase and not the kill. The satisfaction of the kill only last for a few minutes…ahh but the chase…is ever so sweet in savouring."

"You've killed?" He blinked. "When was your first?"

Why was I going to tell him? Something told me he wouldn't do a thing, because he had probably done the same at some point. "Aged eight, a killer… That chase I must admit was a satisfactory kill but that chase was quite spectacular." My lips curled slightly at the memory.

"You killed an adult killer?" Riddle's eyes widened slightly, not in horror at the kill but at the idea of an eight year old being powerful enough…even though the eight year old was a witch. Muggles are fast and their criminals deadly, just as deadly as the ones in the wizarding world.

"No, a child the same age as me." I replied honesty.

"Why?" Riddle asked he seemed intrigued. "You must have had a reason."

"Oh I did." I murmured.

"What was it?" Such an innocent question which had such dark truths.

"Revenge…he killed a four year old boy. That boy was the only person who actually had gained my respect and care. To me he was practically my little brother and he died in my arms…of course he died before he could tell me who hurt him. I never saw when the knife had penetrated his heart. I found him… bleeding and dying in an alleyway." I replied, surprised I gave such an honest answer to his question. "I overheard him talking…talking with his girlfriend…that's when I decided he would die." My voice sounded so cold and heartless it even shocked Riddle slightly.

"I first killed a boy at the age of ten, it was an accident." Orion murmured. "I lost my temper and ended up pushing him off a cliff. He never stood a chance. I only started the hunt as you call it at the age of thirteen. I tortured someone at the age of six."

A weak smile appeared on my face. "I discovered it at the age of nine, a year after I had made my first kills. My soul had been stained a long time before that though. Technically as a babe I'd scarred one of the children their permanently, he still hasn't forgiven me despite the fact I was only tiny at the time and have no recollection of the incident."

"How?" Orion smiled slightly.

"Fire… I burnt the nursery down; thankfully the firemen stopped it before it destroyed the building." I chuckled. "Many were under the impression I was the child of a demon. It was quite funny really; most of the children feared me before I actually gave them a proper reason to." I grinned.

"What do you know about the Ada family traits?" Orion asked curious.

"In honesty not a lot. There weren't any books on it." I shrugged.

"Believe me when I say you look like the splitting image of an Ada; I know this because there are some pictures in my family manner. Our families were originally very close Circe. My father restored my line just as yours disappeared, a decade before my family line had been close to dying out." Orion grimaced.

"How odd that they were both close to perishing a couple of decades apart, another couple of decades after the Black line almost died out too. I know that that family had been close to the Black's certainly but not of the Slytherin line. I assume that's because of the fact that was because your line had almost perished just before mine did." I shrugged.

"You know about the Blacks?" Orion blinked slightly surprised.

"Of course, I also know your father's wife maiden name was Black." I smirked softly. "Believe it or not but I do research things which society deems important, especially when blood status dictates most things." Resentment showed through my voice, I winced… That probably wasn't a good thing to show.

"Ahh, you don't like that then?" Orion noted, his eyes sparkling slightly.

"Of course I don't like it." I rolled my eyes. "Why would I? When I graduate from Hogwarts I am limited to jobs I most certainly won't enjoy."

"What makes you so sure?" Orion asked softer.

"Why do you even ask that? The law is all but set in stone, half-bloods like me are forbidden to do certain jobs. Why would your father change the law?" I rolled my eyes.

"Technically you have no need to work. You're an Ada, a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw. There would be enough money in your vaults you would not need to work, and the line is so powerful no one would stop you. Your mother was technically the daughter of two squibs so in truth she wasn't a filthy mudblood. So going by that you are not a half-blood, you're a pureblood." Orion shrugged.

"I never really thought of it that way but because of the fact that m family is light I doubt they would employ me anyway. Believe it or not but I don't want an easy life, I want one of adventure." I replied. "That would never happen."

"Actually you're working for my father right now, acting a death eater alongside me. No one would doubt your loyalties soon." Orion smirked.

"Your planning something." I murmured.

"Correct as always Circe." Orion's eyes gleamed.

"Make sure it doesn't involve me Riddle, I'm not someone who enjoys being played like a chess piece." I warned darkly.

"I'm sure you don't but I want you to call me Orion, you're not doing that." Orion shrugged.

"Why? Why do you want me to call you Orion when you allow no one else to do so?" I asked glaring slightly. "Even your army doesn't call you Orion, they call you my lord." I sneered. "Why should I call you Orion when you don't let anyone else do as such? That just makes me think that you're up to something involving me."

"I told you I want allies, strong allies…" Orion murmured. "Our magic corresponds like no other, with you by my side my enemies wouldn't stand a chance sweetie."

My eyes narrowed dangerously. "How dare you call me sweetie!" I spat.

"You're worried about that?" Orion's eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Do not call me sweetie!" I hissed angrily.

"Why should I not call you sweetie?" Orion asked. "You can try to run…you can to hide but that doesn't mean you will win. Power runs through our souls…we should embrace it without fear. Right now you hide it so masterfully…surely you're sick of it."

"Your right I am sick of it but that doesn't mean I can help you in any way." My eyes narrowed.

"Look Circe please just stop denying your nature." Orion sighed. "We're going to be partners when it comes to our missions and you're going to be my families ward so in a way you'll be like my sister. Will it hurt you too much that you can't just think of it that way for now? Look what would happen if your family came for you? We'd be able to protect you."

"Why mention my family?" I hissed.

Orion winced. "Your family has entered Britain again… They're working on breaking into the ministry for a prophecy about a so called chosen one." Orion rolled his eyes. "Everyone close to my father knows that's a load of nonsense but the problem is that they could cause chaos in its pursuit."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked my temper slightly appeased with curiosity.

"We're like family now Circe, believe it or not but I'm not going to lie bluntly to you of all people. While I will definitely hide things, try to manipulate you and use your gifts for my own ends…I most certainly won't lie to you. We both know your suspicious enough as it is without us bluntly lying to your face for no reason." Orion smirked.

"Family? We both know you don't see me as family but as a tool." I glared. I blinked slightly, what was Cade doing? How odd…it is unlike any Malfoy to make a spectacle of themselves by running frantically down the hallways…

"Circe any more thoughts about…" Cade started to yell but trailed off upon seeing Orion.

"Have you gone insane?" I stated bluntly.

"No it's just…" Once again he forgot the company he was in, eternally I was grimacing...Of all the practical times to act a fool this was most certainly not it.

"Malfoy… What ever happened to subtlety?" I smirked softly. "The deal stands Cade, of course if you haven't got any guts feel free not to risk it." While I knew fully well that Orion would immediately intrigued by this, I also knew it was acting as a warning to Cade. It also showed Orion I was confident and certainly someone to beware of. Risky as it was…I knew someone this would work out well for me.

"Circe…he's-

"I am well aware of who's company I am in thank you very much." I snapped slightly. "You most certainly weren't when you blurted out certain things that gave away enough to cause something to investigate anyway. Why not continue?" I laughed softly. "What difference would it make?"

"While I am unsure of what this supposed plan was Circe is fundamentally correct. I know enough that you two are planning something." Orion confirmed. I could tell he was wondering what I was playing at but of course right now I was hardly going to reveal that much.

"Indeed we are planning something…though you shouldn't worry; it shouldn't interfere too much, if at all, with your fathers proposition if that is what your worried about." I knew it wasn't of course however it was a sensible thing to add then.

"Knowing you your plan will go well, I wish you luck as long as it doesn't involve me." Orion's eyes sparkled slightly in delight. He knew fully well I was up to something but he was actually looking forward to it.

"Why thank you Orion." I smirked, finally calling Orion by his first name. By finally complying to Orion's desire I've also showed Cade that I'm getting closer to Orion…infuriating Cade. Messing with people's minds is indeed fun.

"I see you've finally agreed to calling me Orion." Riddle smirked darkly.

"Well it is your name isn't it?" I replied calmly, internally smirking at the mischievous glimmer in Riddle's eye; he knew I was trying to annoy Cade.

"Ahh your correct of course but you did take some convincing, as you did say I do not permit a lot of people to call me by my first name. You were rather reluctant to do so in the beginning." Orion laughed softly.

"You are of course correct but we both know I'm nothing special." I smiled innocently.

"Oh but you are, my father's proposition will bring us so very much closer." Orion smirked.

"Ahh that is if I survive my part of the deal." I replied calmly.

"What?" Orion glared. "Circe what are you talking about? What deal are you talking about?"

"Oh I just did a deal with Cade that's all, you'll probably see my part of the deal take effect…if not someone more capable has been chosen for this." I smirked.

"Why are you telling Riddle?" Cade sounded desperate; he probably would have sounded angry to if he was the more powerful out of the two of us.

"I'm doing things my way Cade, oh and believe me when I say I know what I'm doing." I chuckled lightly. "I'm no fool. Of that I'm sure both of you know; I think things through, certainly don't do things rashly."

"Before ether of you start trying to pressure answers out of Circe I'll warn you. She won't trust ether of you under any circumstance if you do. Pressure her and you make her more angry, an angry Circe is something neither of you would desire to meet." Luna appeared, almost as if she came out of thin air. I offered her a smile. Luna certainly picks her moments.

"What do you want Lovegood?" Orion sneered.

"If you had been listening you would know." I rolled my eyes. "Luna is someone not even you would want to anger, trust me on that."

"I know I wouldn't want to anger you, so by anger her I would probably anger you as well. That wouldn't be a smart move however if you weren't a friend of hers I doubt there would be any reason that I would not want to anger her." Orion replied quite casually.

"Your quite wrong. I surround myself with the strong rather than weak, every person I truly value has a strong personality. Luna is extremely gifted Orion, trust me on that. She can influence things quite dramatically." I smirked, Luna smiled; not many people would be willing to help her. Most people think she's a lunatic, I however know different.

"Care to elaborate?" Orion arched an eyebrow.

"Not really… If you want to know you need to ask Luna, after all it isn't my place to reveal that much. It is up to Luna. I am hardly one to betray those I trust Orion." I murmured softly. "That's one thing you should remember about me."

**A.N: Sorry it's taken me ages to update! Hope it's worth the wait. As always feel free to review :D**


End file.
